


Comforting

by flickawhip



Category: Silk (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha finds a little more comfort with Caroline around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

Martha had not really liked being alone after she had lost her child. She hated men at the same time and yet... she missed Niamh. Much as the girl had been foolish she was sweet. Caroline had smiled softly when she first arrived, sensing something that Martha herself could never speak of. Martha had remained quiet, taking a comfort in the warmth of Caroline's smile. Caroline had been content to leave her be for a long time, only choosing to change their relationship from friendship to something more when Martha came creeping to her in the night. 

Caroline had pulled Martha closer once the girl had settled into the bed, her smile light as she kissed Martha's forehead. 

"Get some sleep."


End file.
